


[Graphics] TOS Ladies Series

by intothisshadow



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothisshadow/pseuds/intothisshadow
Summary: Graphics featuring the regular and guest female characters from Star Trek TOS.





	1. 1.01 The Man Trap

**Author's Note:**

> My aim is to create these for all TOS episodes, featuring both the regular and guest female characters from each episode. 
> 
> 21 graphics for 1.01 The Man Trap.

Click on the thumbnail to see in full size.

[](http://imgbox.com/KH6KwslC) [](http://imgbox.com/45PhsElp) [](http://imgbox.com/NL3nf5WA) [](http://imgbox.com/iHyaYNgu) [](http://imgbox.com/EL4ZKa7x) [](http://imgbox.com/f7HaiZ7O) [](http://imgbox.com/L8nwRd64) [](http://imgbox.com/AS1jkEy0) [](http://imgbox.com/ztMaOUcw) [](http://imgbox.com/gzJMgcqJ) [](http://imgbox.com/5R1Oxz4A) [](http://imgbox.com/VTWgRM6i) [](http://imgbox.com/Hmk4lfKF) [](http://imgbox.com/L9fZemg3) [](http://imgbox.com/82xaXwI6) [](http://imgbox.com/PWvvxGg5) [](http://imgbox.com/7y2pYxlR) [](http://imgbox.com/Z9iYHdP3) [](http://imgbox.com/T5mwJQdv) [](http://imgbox.com/twtZthU2) [](http://imgbox.com/6j0z23c4)


	2. 1.02 Charlie X, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First batch of graphics for _Charlie X_.

[](http://imgbox.com/JuZvTjRg) [](http://imgbox.com/gkqPwCAn) [](http://imgbox.com/v72YeVFV) [](http://imgbox.com/I5rIOzFf) [](http://imgbox.com/QNgsPxvS) [](http://imgbox.com/Cyg2Sews) [](http://imgbox.com/zbL2wWFd) [](http://imgbox.com/0ZEqSGDS) [](http://imgbox.com/pbibRuLg) [](http://imgbox.com/rKpfsnR4) [](http://imgbox.com/CBAaSc3a) [](http://imgbox.com/3WY6Y0I7) [](http://imgbox.com/8Ip2OOjo)


End file.
